Beating
by ChibiFlame
Summary: After seeing Danny Fenton's unconscious body laying on the floor at a friend's boyfriend's house Dash learns the boy has an abusive boyfriend. The title will be changed when I think of something better.
1. Chapter 1

**_Okay so I've been on this Danny Phantom kick for awhile and like rewatched every episode and movies (thank you Netflix) so I sort of came up with this; as much as it breaks my heart. Please don't freak out if I have bad spelling or bad grammar, or the name of the story. I don't own Danny Phantom or most of the characters, except my OCs. Enjoy._**

The rain came down hard as Danny slowly limped to his destination. His hood had no effect as the rain fell on him and mixed with his blood. The front of his hoodie was covered in blood that came from his broken nose. His left eye was swollen shut as a bruse formed on and around it. Blood fell from the cuts above both of his eyes, although it wasn't as large of an amount as his nose.

Danny held tightly onto his side as he limped to the door belonging to his friend Arisu and her family. He could start to feel himself slip from consciousness and he pounded on the door. He didn't feel himself fall, nor did he see the shocked face of the shorter female. All he could hear was her call his name as he hit the floor.

The young Japanese-American girl screamed her friend's name as he fell to the floor. She quickly dropped to the floor to pull his hood down and see the damage. His blood was getting everywhere.

Upon hearing a scream, Matt and two other males came running down the stairs to see the girl over the body. "What happened Arisu?" Matt asked his sister.

"I... I don't know. I could hear knocking then opened the door and he... he just fell," she looked up to her adopted brother.

"Shit. I'll take him to Doc," Matt picked the boy up and walked past Dash Baxter, who stared at the unconscious boy. Shock was writted all over the jock's face.

Arisu looked at the blood on her hands. She could feel the anger boil through her vains. She looked up as she saw her brother walk back to the room. "His phone. Give it to me," Arisu allowed the anger to be present on her face.

"No. Look, right now the doctors are working on him. After that you need to be there with him and not on his damn phone flipping your shit on John. You know what will happen. It's a fucking cycle. Danny and John fight, John beats the shit out of him, Danny comes to us, you flip your shit, Danny goes back, they fight. You're not doing this again."

"Oh, so it's my fult he wants to be with a fucking physco?! I'm trying to get your friend to back the fuck off because you aren't doing a goddamned thing!" Arisu yelled at her older brother.

"He isn't my friend! I want him to knock his shit off just as bad as you do!" Matt yelled back. He looked at the spot on the floor that was covered in blood. "Look, Arisu, I know you're in shock. Go wash your hands off then go see him, okay?"

Arisu nodded then went to the kitchen to wash her hands. After cleaning the blood off her hands she waited outside of the hospital wing.

Arisu grew up in a very wealthy family. Both of her parents were born and raised in Japan. They married after they both turned the age of 21. After both sets of grandparents died her parents had gotten a large amount of money and both of the family business. They both decided to move to America and have their first and only child; Arisu.

When they moved into their first house they met their negibors who had a son that was about six months older. Arisu's parents became close friends with the negibors and even became their son's godparents. When both kids were eight years old the boy's parents got into a fatal car accident with a drunk driver. Three years later Matt was adopted into the family and they all moved into a mansion that was even larger than Vlad Master's.

Arisu watched the doctors leave and bowed to them. "Domo arigato." She walked in after they bowed back muttering a quick "you're welcome."

Arisu took the seat next to the bed and looked over Danny's chest. He had cuts and bruses everywhere. She looked up at his face seeing several stitches on his many cuts. The doctors had readjusted his nose and put a cast over it so it would hopefully heal correctly. In his right arm was an IV pumping blood and pain medication into his body. She watched the boy for what seemed like hours until he slightly moved then hissed in pain. Slowly his eyes opened.

"Arisu?" Danny asked, feeling pain shoot through his body.

"Hey. Before you ask. My house, in the hospital wing. Onii-chan carried you here. You sort of knocked then passed out."

Danny nodded.

"So... he did it again, huh?"

Another nod.

"And you plan to-"

"End it."

"Good. I told you when we first met he is an asshole."

"Yeah, I know." Danny looked down, trying to hide the fear in his eyes.

"I really have no clue why you would be scared of him, Danny. I've put him in his place plenty of times. Besides you're Danny fucking Phantom."

"No, not to him. To him I'm weak, pathectic Danny Fenton. But I decided on my way here that I'm done with him. He really doesn't even deserve to be saved by Phantom. Even from every single ghost there is," Danny tired to ignore the pain coming from being punched and kicked in the chest.

Soon he started to shut his eyes, allowing the pain medication to sweep him back into sleep.

Sitting on the couch with Matt and Alic sat Dash. This really wasn't the friday night he was planning. Alic dragged Dash out of a party they were attending so he could drive him to his boyfriend's house. After hearing a female scream, who he learned was Matt's little sister, they all ran down to see Danny Fenton laying on the floor. Dash was confused at the time but had been filled in by the boys.

Dash knew Danny was gay, hell, the entire school knew, but he didn't know Danny had a boyfriend. Let alone an abusive one. Yeah, Dash bullied the guy and even punched him if he would pull a prank on him, but he would never go that far; and it pissed him off that someone would. Danny was his. He always was. He always will be.

Dash sighed as he replayed the image; hoping he would forget it later that night so he could get some sleep.

**_Okay, so I'm not that good with Japanese and only know the basics but_**

**_Domo arigato means thank you_**

**_Onii-chan means big brother_**

**_If I did mess up on the Japanese parts then sorry. I'll also be using Japanese in later chapters._**


	2. Chapter 2

Danny walked through the halls of Casper High with a baggy hood over his head, covering most of his face. He let out a sigh when he saw Dash leaning on the locker next to Danny's. Danny ignored the taller teenager and opened his locker.

"Fenton, about Friday... I... I well..." Dash looked at his feet. Talking to Danny was a lot harder then he thought.

"I don't want your pity. You shouldn't have been there. You shouldn't have seen what you saw. Just.." Danny looked at Dash. "Nothing has changed. You hate me and I hate you. Your a bully and I'm your victum. Don't change that." Danny got the books he needed and slaimed his locker. He turned and walked to Sam's locker where he spoted his friends.

"Hey Danny. Guess who just moved into the guest house in town," Arisu looked up to her taller friend.

"You have a guest house?" Danny asked the girl.

"We have a few. The one we have in town isn't too far from the park actually," the girl answered.

"Who else is living with you?" Sam questioned.

"Matt, Lex and I. Haha* and Chichi** made sure a servent was living with us."

"Which one is Lex again?" Tucker asked.

"The fun one. Albert was the one that kicked you three out that one night," Arisu laughed at the memory.

"Right. Lets get to class," Sam turned to Danny, "Arisu has English with us." The four walked to Mr. Lancer's classroom. Danny, Sam, and Tucker took their normal seats. Arisu took the seat next to Danny.

"Thats usually where Kwan sits," Danny informed the girl as he pulled his hood off and laid his head down. She just shrugged as she pulled a tube of cover up out of her pocket.

"Come here Danny. I'm going make you look like you didn't get your ass beat," she pulled Danny close and quickly and expertly covered the markings. "Wow, I just guessed on a shade. I didn't think it would match this good."

"Thanks," Danny sat back in his seat and looked at the door when Kwan and another football player, Ryan walked in.

Kwan looked at his normal seat and saw the most beautiful girl he has ever laid his eyes on. He watched her talk to Sam and giggle. He quickly took the seat behind her before she could look up at him.

Before he got the chance to say hello to her Mr. Lancer walked in. "Alright class we have a new student in here. Her name is Ar.. Ari.."

"Call me Alice. That's what it translates to in English," she told him.

Mr. Lancer nodded then took attendance. When he was done he pulled up a powerpoint and the students started taking notes on the book they were going to read '_Alas, Babylon_' by Pat Frank.***

Kwan couldn't keep up with the notes they took so when Mr. Lancer started to pass the books out he leaned a little closer to the girl. "Excuse me."

Arisu turned and looked at him, "yes?"

"Sorry to ask but could I borrow your notes? I couldn't keep up today."

"Oh. I write in Japanese when I take notes. If you can read kanji then I would give you my notebook at lunch."

Kwan smiled. "Actually, I can."

"Really? That's so cool. I'll find you at lunch then."

"Thank you."

"No problem," Arisu smiled at Kwan then took her book from Mr. Lancer.

_**YAY! I finally got time to update! Sorry for making you wait. I was busy with college and just being lazy.. Anyways..**_

_***mother, **father, ***I read this book my junior year. It was really boring...**_

_**and yay! Kwan is Japanese in my story. Just so him and Arisu can have some sort of connection when they first meet. I don't know if I'll make them a couple or just friends though.. He totally likes her though. Anyways... I will update when I can. Till then. X3**_


End file.
